


Let me be brave

by BarbsWolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbsWolf/pseuds/BarbsWolf
Summary: Clara ya se había cansado de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio. Sabia que ya era momento de volver a su tiempo; pero antes, vería al único Doctor con quien pensaba no tuvo una buena despedida..-.-.-.Soy muy mala en el tema summary :P





	

   Clara llego en el momento justo a Trenzalore, o Navidad. El lugar estaba hecho un caos, como lo recodaba, pero esto era aun peor. Porque era una despedida definitiva. Había robado tecnología de Los Señores del Tiempo con ayuda de Ashildr, solamente para poder tener este ultimo momento con el único Doctor que la recordaría.

 

 A medida que se acercaba a la cabina azul, el tiempo se fue ralentizando alrededor de ella. Sabía que el Doctor estaría dentro, hablando por teléfono con la futura ella. Sabia lo que le estaría diciendo “Adiós” y un “Te extraño”, sonaría triste y cansado. Era algo que ella nunca olvidaría.

 

  En cuanto entro en la TARDIS, el tiempo se había detenido por completo, solo manteniéndolos a ellos dos entre un latido y el otro. Ambos quietos, congelados. Clara camino por el puente, hasta encontrar al Doctor, él había soltado el teléfono.

 

–Doctor… –Le llamo ella, mientras se paro frente a él. El Doctor abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando alrededor primero, y después clavando su mirada en ella.

– ¡Clara! –Exclamo, sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que veía. Solo hace unos momentos se había despedido de ella, y ahora la tenía frente a él. Se paro para mirarla mas de cerca, notando que no era precisamente la Clara que conocía. Se notaba su  cambio físico. –¿Qué…? ¿Qué...? –Noto también el cambio en el ambiente, algo no estaba bien, y ver como los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas; lo confirmo.

– ¿Me recuerdas? –Pregunto con esperanza ella. Después de haber tenido esa ultima conversación con el Doctor en el restaurante; había tratado de volver a verlo. Pero él nunca la reconocía. Era como si su memoria se limpiara de cualquier rastro de ella siempre que la veía. Y no ser reconocida por la persona que consideras importante dolía muchísimo.

–Claro que si… Eres Clara, mi Clara… –El Doctor entendió que podía explicarse la situación mas tarde. Porque verla así de mal, no le gustaba nada. Se acerco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño, preocupado. –¿Qué esta mal?

–Te extrañe, Doctor –Clara trato sonreír, trato de aparentar fortaleza. Pero no podía, no teniendo otra vez frente a ella la imagen del Doctor que hizo posible los mejores años de su vida. Se puso en puntitas de pie para poder pasar sus brazos por su cuello y abrazarlo-. Te extrañe muchísimo…

–¿Clara, dime, que esta mal? –El Doctor le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza; notando como ella lloraba y temblaba.– ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-Detuve el tiempo… –Ella se separo de él, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.– Estoy segura que te enojaras conmigo, pero no lo lamento. Quería verte por última vez.

– ¿Cómo que lo detuviste?

– Con tecnología de Gallifrey.

– Pero Gallifrey esta perdida. –Sus corazones se llenaron de esperanzas, su hogar. Aun así le parecía imposible, ya que no podía ubicarlo. Lo había intentado montones de veces, pero nunca logro encontrarlo.

–Lo encontraras, pero… Lo siento, pasaras por un infierno para llegar hasta allí. –Clara llevo su mano a la mejilla del Doctor, limpiando la lagrima que se derramaba por está.

–¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? ¿Qué va a pasar Clara? –El Doctor se alejo de ella, pasando sus manos por el pelo. Comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá. Algo no estaba bien, lo vio en los ojos de ella. Vio el miedo, y eso no le gustaba.

–Doctor, escúchame –Clara lo siguió, e hizo que se parara y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros. –Cuando decida que ya es momento de que sigas con tu tiempo, te vas a olvidar de que me viste. De que este momento pasó.

–Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dices que esta pasando? ¿Qué te esta pasando? Lo olvidare de todos modos. –Sintió una pena creciendo en su pecho. Sentía que esta seria la ultima vez que vería a su Chica Imposible.

–Porque no quiero arruinar este momento. Estoy siendo lo más valiente que puedo ser. Pude enfrentarme al cuervo una vez, y pensé que si te volvía a ver, tendría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo otra vez.

–¿De que hablas? Clara, dime ¿Por qué siento que es una despedida?

-Porque lo es… Por lo menos para mi –Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, tenia ganas de abrazarlo una vez mas. Pero sabía que si seguía prolongando el momento al final habría consecuencias peores. Así que se soltó sus hombros y se abrazo a si misma, tratando de recomponerse. –Mi tiempo se termino, aun tienes a la Clara de tu tiempo. Pero yo, la Clara del futuro, solo existo entre un latido y el último.

–¿Estas muerta? –En ese momento sintió más desesperación que nunca. No podía creerlo, no podía. Ya la había visto morir dos veces, una tercera no podía ser cierta, no podía soportarla. –Tiene que haber una manera de evitarlo, esto no puede estar pasando. No a ti…

–Ya paso, Doctor. Y trataste de evitarlo, pero mi situación es irreversible. Mi muerte es un punto fijo en el tiempo. –Volvió a acercarse hasta tomar el rostro del Doctor con ambas manos. – Harás hasta lo imposible para salvarme, Doctor. –Trato de sonreír, de regalarle una ultima sonrisa. Como se lo había pedido esa vez hace ya tiempo. Aunque en esta ocasión tampoco pudo. –Incluso convertirte en aquello que tanto le temes.

 

 No entendía, y odiaba no entender. No poder hacer algo por ella, quería salvarla tan desesperadamente. Pero con solo verla, notando su tristeza pero aceptación… El Doctor supo que no había esperanza para ella. Y eso solo lo destruyo, se acerco hasta poder abrazarla con fuerza. Comenzó a llorar, sabiendo que era imposible salvarla, se sentía tan impotente.

 

–Quédate conmigo, quedémonos así por siempre. El tiempo esta detenido, salgamos en la TARDIS y vivamos de viaje en viaje. Solo nosotros dos… –Él se lo pidió, su voz sonando un tanto rota, tan triste. Clara logro sonreír un poco al darse cuenta que esas palabras se parecían a las que ella misma dijo antes de que su Doctor perdiera los recuerdos.

–Es muy tentador, Doctor. Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es posible. –Hizo que él se aleje, y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. –Tengo que decirte algo. Algo que no recordaras en el futuro, pero es algo importante que necesito que sepas. –Limpio sus lágrimas, y contuvo las suyas propias. –Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Doctor. Voy a ayudarte en lo que me pidas, sea lo que sea. Si necesitas mi ayuda para enfrentarte a un ejército de Daleks, lo haré. Si quieres robar un banco otra vez, también lo haré. Nunca voy a dejarte solo, porque te necesito tanto como me necesitas… – _Te amo_ se contuvo de decir, porque aunque le gustara decir esas palabras, le dolía saber que no habría futuro. Era el único otro hombre que amo en su vida, pero era… Imposible.

–No me dejes… –Murmuro el Doctor, mientras besaba la frente de la castaña y trataba de contener los sentimientos tristes que tenia.

–Tú nunca me dejes, Doctor… –Clara se acerco hasta besar la comisura de sus labios, y esta vez pudo volver a sonreír para él, aunque las lágrimas volvían a mojar sus mejillas-. Corre, chico listo… Y se un Doctor.

 

 Y después de esa frase, todo se lleno de luz. Segando al Doctor, segándolos a ambos. Cuando el Doctor pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, estaba en la misma posición de cómo lo encontró Clara. Se sentía raro, como si algo importante hubiera pasado, pero no podía recordar nada. Solamente sabía que el tiempo de regeneración estaba acercándose. Se puso en pie, y antes de subir el primer escalón, sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Cuando se llevo una de sus manos para limpiar la lagrima, sentía como sus corazones se llenaban de una pena inmensa. Pensó que se debía al momento, por eso tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor. Era hora de ser valiente.

 

.-.-.-.-.

 

 Clara estaba de vuelta en Gallifrey parada ante la puerta que la llevaba a su tiempo, a su muerte. Ya se había despedido de Ashildr, le había dado la TARDIS para que siga viajando por el tiempo y espacio. La General estaba parada cerca, con sus otros guardias a ambos lados.

 

–Supongo que no sabes nada del Hibrido ¿No? Fue todo un engaño del Doctor. –La General se acerco hasta Clara, mirándola fijamente.

–Aunque lo hubiera sabido, no les hubiera dicho nada. –Aseguro con una sonrisa, enfrentándola sin miedo.

–¿Hubieras arriesgado tanto por alguien que solo te llevo en una aventura por el espacio?

–El Doctor fue mucho más que eso para mí. –Contesto Clara, su ceño estaba fruncido cuando miro hacia la Señora del Tiempo. La mujer se dio cuenta de algo al ver hacia la mujer mas joven.

–Esta enamorada de él. –Clara le dedico una sonrisa burlona, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y verdades.

–Él era solo mi amigo.

 

 Y con eso, Clara Oswald dio un paso al frente. Entrando nuevamente a su tiempo, con el valor suficiente para volver a enfrentarse al cuervo. Recordando su ultimo encuentro con el Doctor, murmuro una y otra vez la frase que necesitaba para darse valor.

 

_“Déjame ser valiente, déjame ser valiente”._

 

 Así fue como recibió a la muerte una vez mas, mientras veía pasar por su mente los mejores momentos de su vida. La imagen que nunca desaparecía, era la imagen del Doctor. Y eso solamente logro que este segundo final, no fuera tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~ buenos día, tardes o noches, depende de que horario estén leyendo esto~  
> Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá es porque mínimo les gusto lo que escribí, o me estarían puteando, no se.  
> Les explico, empece a ver Doctor Who a partir de la mitad de la 7ma temporada. Si, ya se, estuvo mal. Pero lo hice porque cuando vi al personaje de Clara, lo ame demasiado. A parte de que me gusta la pareja que hace con el Doctor.  
> Si, soy Whoufflé, sorry (?)  
> Hice este fic pensando en lo que hubiera hecho Clara al tener la posibilidad de, por ella misma, viajar de aquí para halla. Pero también me la imagine tomando la decisión de enfrentarse a esta despedida cuando se haya cansado de seguir corriendo.  
> No se si lo hice bien, estoy algo desgastada en todo esto de los fics, así que, otra vez, perdón. Si escribí algo mal con respecto a como reacciona el Undécimo Doctor, me disculpo, otra vez.  
> Tranquil@s que ya empece a ver la serie desde la 1mera temporada desde la renovación.  
> Creo que eso es todo, les deseo lo mejor, y nos estamos leyendo.  
> Atte: BarbsWolf.


End file.
